Queen
by Papillon Holie
Summary: E roubaram sua coroa e seus súditos, mas não permitiria que levassem sua rainha. AiacosxViolate . Lost Canvas.


**Queen**

* * *

_Perfeição._

Violate era perfeita. Tanto em seu físico bem treinado quanto seu psicológico equilibrado. Perto de Violate, Aiacos era um perfeito imperfeito. A perfeição dela completava suas imperfeições.

- Oh, Violate!

_Rei_

Ele era perfeito, único e sublime. A razão de suas lutas provia da satisfação ao vê-lo assistir seu grande espetáculo. E céus, como ficava feliz ao proporcioná-lo. Ao encontro dos frágeis cavaleiros, murmurou algo como que 'os sujeitos mais encantadores eram aqueles que tinham seu rosto tomado pelo terror.'

Mentira.

Não havia plural para aquela frase.

O sujeito mais encantador era seu rei. Um rei sem coroa.

_Recordações_

Cada cicatriz do esbelto corpo da guerreira era única. Cada uma significava uma mancha de sangue provocada pelos seus belos e fortes pulsos. Cada marca em seu corpo era a marca de seu desejo realizado.

E cada desejo realizado era a certeza que sua muralha não cairia.

_Feras._

- Oh, nossa senhora, Violate, vem novamente com o rosto maquiado de sangue.

Eram comentários comuns. Perguntava-se se para seu senhor, aquela maquiagem tornava sua atriz ainda mais bela. Cada vez que o via sorrir, ensandecido pelo ardor da batalha, perguntava-se se sua atuação seguia satisfatoriamente o roteiro de seu senhor.

E cada vez que os olhos negros brilhavam, Violate sentia-se envaidecida.

_Teatro_

Embora a cada vez que a convocasse fosse para o mesmo objetivo, a bela flor vermelha sempre lhe oferecia sempre um espetáculo único, e ele, como crítico, aplaudia sem pestanejar a sua mais bela atriz.

Bela atriz esta que vivera arrastando-se rente ao solo, e apenas ele, como um dos três juízes, pode perceber o verdadeiro potencial daquela mulher.

Sua atriz que atuava com perfeição e encenava majestosamente.

Caiu.

_Derrota_

Aquilo não estava escrito no roteiro. Behemoth caiu, mas sua força de vontade permitiu-a continuar de pulsos erguidos e o olhar perdido em direção ao céu.

Céu aquele que brilhava um intenso par de estrelas negras e incrédulas.

Ela sabia que Aiacos odiava a incompetência.

_Incompetência_

Amparou seu precioso apoio, agora sujo. Buscou-lhe o corpo perfeito que agora era maquiado pela morte. E nem deste modo, sua atriz se tornava menos bela. A mancha negra alastrava-se pelo corpo de sua subordinada.

E essa mancha somente seria limpa a custo de muito sangue.

_Laços_

E deixou sua rainha desconhecida em seu trono sem coroa. Era hora de Aiacos atuar para sua bela Violate. Uma peça em que desejava que se chamasse 'A queda do anjo'. Nome perfeito para um ator à altura de Sísifo.

Atuou, atuou e atuou, e quando pensou em cair pela fadiga, lembrou-se quem estava na platéia para novamente voltar a atuar e observar as cortinas fecharem e seu mais hábil crítico aparecer.

_Crítica_

Hades.

Sua atuação provavelmente fora terrível. Era indigno até mesmo de pertencer à ala dos três grandes juízes do submundo.

Aquele Deus ironizava um rei. Aquele Deus usava sua coroa. E com aquela coroa, levou embora todos os seus súditos.

_Rainha_

E aquele rei só e sem coroa caminhou até seu palácio. Só ele e a certeza de que sua coroa fora roubada.

- Violate!

Ali estava ela. Sentada no trono que lhe pertencia, aguardando-o chegar da fatigada peça. Aguardando para que ele a tomasse de volta, como seu senhor.

"**Sou tua! Eu sou teu fiel apoio!"**

E cenas da última peça da atriz vieram-lhe a mente. A bela maquiagem da morte estava agora mais ressaltada em seu rosto adormecido, mas nada tornava sua Violate menos bela.

E no final, roubaram-lhe a coroa e os súditos, mas não sua rainha.

_Fim_

E ela tentou tomar-lhe o que lhe era seu por direito. Tentou tomar-lhe a vida, com aqueles belos punhos.

Ainda que ela fosse quem ceifasse sua alma, mas não, sabia que no final ela executava aquilo por Hades.

E além da coroa e os súditos, tentam agora tomar sua rainha e sua vida!

Tomou a bela atriz entre seus braços e como sempre fizera, tocou-lhe os longos cabelos ébanos. Cabelos aqueles que ainda continham um forte cheiro carmim.

- E a certeza de que entre nós existe um laço.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Lost Canvas e Saint Seiya não me pertecem. Eles pertencem à Shiori Teshirogi e à Masami Kurumada, respectivamente.

**N/A:** Mon dieu!! Faz muito tempo que eu não me entusiasmava tanto para falar de um casal. Muito tempo MESMO!! A última fic que escrevi foi há meses atrás e era de Kingdom Hearts! E nesse meio período não me veio uma luz sequer, a não ser a que eu não lia Lost Canvas faz um mês.

Com certeza, a relação entre subordinado-senhor de Violate e Aiacos é sublime. Talvez saia um hentai algum dia desses (xD).

Ah, a relação AtrizxRoteiroxDiretor vem do próprio mangá, onde a própria Violate diz que atua para Aiacos.

Obrigada por lerem.

Beijos!


End file.
